An optical fiber connector can direct light from an optical fiber toward a photonic integrated circuit. For photonic integrated circuits that are formed as layered structures, it can be challenging to couple the light from the fiber into a specified layer.
It should be noted that elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting in any manner.